Crazy couple
by Kane3950
Summary: Kane and Aj fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 therapy  
Daniel got out of therapy but Kane was still in the class with Aj Lee ( never became gm) GM Ric Flair. ask if anyone had any secrets they would like to tell the class. Aj reply yes I did not love Cm Punk or Daniel after that Kane looked at Aj lee . Aj lee gave him the I love you look that Kane knew so well after class Kane and Aj met up with Undertaker and Paul Bearer. Kane told Undertaker that they will need help against NoShow. Bearer said why don't Kane get his girlfriend Aj to help. Kane look at Aj said yes to the plan. Kane and Aj knew one thing that would throw off Daniel and Aj started getting ready for their wedding. Kane best men are Mick Foley and Undertaker maids of honor are Lita and Kaitlyn. The person that is doing the wedding is Paul Bearer. Ric Flair the Night before PPV Hell in a Cell. The match was HHH vs Daniel. Daniel lost the match. At Hell in a cell making their way to the ring The Brother of Destruction with their managers Paul Bearer carrying the urn to the ring and Kane future wife Aj Lee. Their oppents team No Show. Daniel was tombstone by Kane to eliminate Daniel. Undertaker did old school to the Big show then use Hell gate to win the match.

Hope you like chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding day

Chapter 2 wedding day  
Aj Lee was in her dressing room putting on a red and black dress (Kane's colors).Kane just wears his wrestling gear. Aj Lee was being walked down to the ring by Undertaker. Kane is there waiting for her .Bearer did not do a normal wedding it was a dark ministry wedding. Paul bearer said is there any reason that Kane and Aj should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace. Daniel come running in screaming no. HHH walk in and Pedigree Daniel. Paul said you can kiss the bride. HHH said you can't have a WWE wedding with out a finisher. Kane and Aj laughted. Kane and Aj went home to Kane parents house with is his because his parents are dead. Not meaning Paul Bearer. Daniel was upset he called in his friends name Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns aka The Shield. The Shield is suppose to get rid of Kane. Daniel partner is Cm Punk.  
2 years Later  
Kane got a call staying he need to get to Missouri for Smackdown tomorrow. They got an hotel near the show. Daniel and Cm Punk and Layla for their match. but Ric Flair cancel the match because Aj could not make it. Mixed tag match. Kane told McMahon that him and Aj need sometime off because Aj and I just had a baby girl. Vince said ok we keep in contact. Vince ask what her name Kane said Dana Lee Jacob. Kane headed home to his beautiful wife Aj lee. Aj is changing her daughter diaper when Kane walked in. Aj lee said so what did Vince say. He said it was ok to take a few months off.  
Hope you like Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 3 months away

Chapter 3  
Well Aj and Kane are glad to get away from WWE for a while. Right now the monster was getting ready to change his daughter's diaper but the man who once went around slamming people,the dude that was called the monster could not change his own daughter's skipped into help her husband with the diaper they worked together to get it done when they did. They heard a knock on the went to answer the door to found out that it was CM Punk. Kane said what the hell are you doing responded with I just wanted to see how my friends are doing Kane told him to leave. Punk said when you get back I want my match with said leave. Kane slammed the ask who was it at the said said I am glad he is gone .  
Well Aj called to see if Kaitlyn could babysit Dana. Kaitlyn said I would love and Kane had tickets for Lock down. Kane and Aj put on their Aces and eights shirts. Aj got Kane not to wear his mask. Aj gave him a VP mask to wear. They enjoyed it Kane and Aj said the best part was when Bully ray won The TNA heavyweight at the house Kaitlyn went to answer the Door she seen 3 men at the door they knocked out Kaitlyn and took Dana. When Kane and Aj got home to found out Aj woke up Kaiylyn. Kane left and went to WWE he choke slammed the shield then Punk and took Dana and went home to His family .  
Hope you like please review


	4. Chapter 4 15 years later

Chapter 4 15 years later  
Well Dana is 15 she joined WWE like her father ,mother, and uncle. The Brothers of Destruction was change to the Family of Destrustion it was made up of The founders of brother of detruction Kane and Undertaker new members Dana and Aj Lee. Dana dress in an outfit like her mother's outfit but black and red and wore Kane's mask. She was known as the devil's daughter. Punk and Lalya had a son that was name is Logan he was a superstar that love Dana. But Dana hate the Punks. Dana just got done with her match against Lalya for the Diva Championship. After she won she heard the music of Family of Destruction. Kane and Aj was proud of their Aj and Dana are the Diva Tag Team Champions. Kane and Undertaker are the tag team champions. Back in the locker room Dana ran into Kaitlyn and Sheamus they said great job. Dana was so happy a till Eve, Beth Phoenix , and Lalya attacked her from behind. Those Three divas was part of The Shield members are( Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollin, Roman Reign, Punk,Bryan, Logan,Layla, Beth Phoenix ,and Eve) Kane and Sheamus found her knocked said those arseholes.  
Kane ,Undertaker, Sheamus, and William ( Sheamus and Kaitlyn son) went to attack the male members of The Shield. Aj went to talk to HHH owner of WWE Vince died 5 years ago. Then Aj,Kaitlyn, Lilly, and Shea ( divas that are friends with Dana) went to attack the female members of the ended up being ok. The Shield was fire by HHH in some members were badly hurt those were Bryan,Punk,Layla, Beth Phoenix ,and Eve. Logan told Dana how must he loved her. Will over heard this and told Logan to leave her alone. Will ran at Logan and use his father finisher and his the brogue kick . Dana ran at him and jump into his arms and gave him a kiss. Then Will started to kiss back. Aj seen that reminded her of her first kiss with Kane.  
Will went to talk to Kane. Kane goes yes what is it Will responded with I wanted to get your approval before I ask Dana to be my girlfriend Kane said I don't think their anyone better for her then you before you ask that is a yes. Dana overheard when Will came to ask she said yes then Sheamus brogue kicking Bryan at WrestleMania 28.  
5 years later at raw 2000th  
Dana was getting ready for here wedding she wear the dress her mother dress ( dress was in chapter2 at Kane and Aj wedding) Kane walked his daughter down to the ring HHH was doing the wedding. The wedding went well HHH said you can kiss the bride.  
Hope you like review please give me ideas for Chapter5


	5. Chapter 5 Hall of Fame

Chapter 5 Hall of Fame  
Well it the night before Wrestle Mania 39. Kane and Undertaker both made into the Wwe Hall of Fame as the Brother of Destruction. Kane and Undertaker and Will and Sheamus with the Undertaker Streak on the linehave a match against No show and Logan and Punk. Will will be taking time of after WrestleMania. To help Dana with their baby girl Zoey Lee Farrelly. Dana is at home she is changing her daughter diaper also she is watching WrestleMania 39 knowing that no show and Logan and Punk have no chance Will just eliminated brogue kick Daniel then went for the pin. Kane tombstone Punk. Then Punk tapped to hell gate. Kane choke slammed Bigshow to win the match. Will knew he would miss the fans. But he can't wait to get home to his lovely wife. Will brought Kane,Aj,Undertaker, Sheamus and Kaityln to see Zoey. Will when Will got home he went and kiss his life. Then Dana and Will went to change Zoey diaper.  
Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 please review


End file.
